


swordfaire

by chronice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, F/F, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, because it is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronice/pseuds/chronice
Summary: “Byleth,” Edelgard says, mildly vexed, darling red dusting her cheeks. “This istoo bigof a surprise.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	swordfaire

**Author's Note:**

> just fukcing take this, i wrote this at 2am with a bang at hand

Edelgard is occupying her mouth with the stiff peak of Byleth’s breast when she mentions it.

“I have a surprise for you,” Byleth says, gently pushing Edelgard away, conflicted with herself when Edelgard frowns, worrying her lips as if she’s desperate for her mouth to be put to use. Ah, that’s okay—Edelgard will have something else in her mouth soon.

“What is it?” Edelgard responds, impatient. Byleth spreads her legs out across the bed, patting her lap, feeling the girth of her present press against her inner thigh under her clothing.

“Come and find out.”

Edelgard cocks an eyebrow, intrigued, and does so—her hands are on Byleth’s body, just like they should be, taking off her shorts with practiced ease, fingers finding purchase at the hem of her stockings. She pulls, and the toy Byleth has kept hidden springs out, standing loud and proud.

Edelgard’s face is indecipherable, and Byleth is lost. Had something been off? The color? It wasn’t her ideal choice, but Byleth liked the shape, and it was the only color left. The size? Byleth had vaguely wagered that it would be too small, too inadequate for Edelgard’s needs—perhaps she was right.

“Well,” Edelgard finally says. “This is a rather… _big_ surprise.” Her eyes had not left the toy. “A _very_ big surprise,” she repeats, as though Byleth did not hear her the first time.

Was it truly? They’ve talked about exploring their options in the bedroom long beforehand. She did just buy it on an impulse this morning, during an attempt to buy groceries, but surely this wasn’t all too unheard of?

“ _Byleth_ ,” Edelgard says, mildly vexed, darling red dusting her cheeks. “This is _too big_ of a surprise.”

Byleth looks at Edelgard, looks at her torso where she’s rippled but petite—then looks at the length between her legs.

“Oh,” is all she can muster.

Edelgard finally averts her gaze, looking at the bag Byleth regularly takes to her outings. “Was there nothing smaller? _Considerably smaller?_ ”

“There was…” Byleth frowns, “…but I liked this one, though.” Edelgard still has an unsure look on her face, and so Byleth is quick to reassure her. “We don’t have to use it on you if you’re that opposed,” Byleth says, grinning, “we can just use it on me.”

Edelgard scoffs, but she gives the toy a small, appreciative glance. “That can be arranged,” she agrees, gaze turning half-lidded. “I-I’ve never said that I was _averse_ to using it on me, and—ah—you’re already wearing it now, so…” she trails off, face darkening.

Byleth notices her hesitance, speaking up for her. “Do you want to try tonight?”

Too shy for words, Edelgard nods. Byleth helps to lay her on her back, kicking off her stockings, working off Edelgard’s underwear to find that, indeed, Edelgard was _wet_. Perhaps their foreplay session wouldn’t have to extend for too long.

“Please, for the goddess knows how rough you get when I allow you to take the reigns—be _gentle_.”

Byleth nods. “Of course.”

* * *

“Byleth.”

Byleth hums, acknowledging her to continue.

“That was not gentle.”

Byleth blinks. “I recall that you said ‘ _harder_.’”

“I was caught up in the moment,” Edelgard huffs.

A pause. “Do you want me to fetch you the bag of frozen peas?” Byleth offers casually.

“…Yes, please.”


End file.
